board8fandomcom-20200216-history
2009 Nomination Rally Tournament
The 2009 edition of the Nomination Rally Tournament was held by Leonhart4 after the Spring 2009 Contest in anticipation of a Character Battle in the fall. Though there was no such contest the winners here were nominated by the board for the Winter 2010 Contest. The newcomers bracket was won by Charizard, making it the third time in a row a Pokemon candidate has won the number one spot. The other winners were Cid Highwind, Darth Revan and Yoshimitsu while the winner of the returners bracket Ken Masters who easily won his bracket. Format The newcomers bracket was a 64 character single elimination until the quarterfinals where the final eight characters then proceeded with a round robin. The top four would win a nomination spot. The returners bracket was a 32 character single elimination with only the winner getting a nomination spot. Newcomers Bracket Division 1 Charizard Darth Revan Charizard Cid Highwind Charizard (1) Charizard (16) Lulu Charizard Teddie Charizard Gilgamesh Charizard Red XIII (8) Teddie (9) Alicia Melchiott (5) Glass Joe (12) Aigis Glass Joe Gilgamesh (4) Gilgamesh (13) Black Whirlwind (6) Epona (11) Reno Reno Red XIII Red XIII Jigglypuff (3) Red XIII (14) Saria (7) Vega (10) Purple Tentacle Vega Jigglypuff (2) Jigglypuff (15) Tohru Adachi Division 2 (1) Archer (16) Princess Ashe Archer Guile Guile Yoshimitsu Yoshimitsu* Darth Revan (8) Cate Archer (9) Guile (5) Yoshimitsu (12) Souji Seta Yoshimitsu Happy Mask Salesman (4) Vault Boy (13) Happy Mask Salesman (6) Yuri Lowell (11) Roy Roy Darth Revan Darth Revan Jecht (3) Darth Revan (14) Navi (7) Brock (10) Mai Shiranui Brock Jecht (2) Jecht (15) Wolf O'Donnell Division 3 Pokemon Trainer Red* Cid Highwind (1) Seifer Almasy (16) Beatrix Seifer Almasy Gray Fox Gray Fox Pokemon Trainer Red Pokemon Trainer Red Psycho Mantis (8) Godot (9) Gray Fox (5) Pokemon Trainer Red (12) Yangus Pokemon Trainer Red Doc Louis (4) Doc Louis (13) Doom Marine (6) Chocobo (11) Rosalina Chocobo Yuffie Kisaragi Chocobo Psycho Mantis (3) Yuffie Kisaragi (14) Pious Augustus (7) Andrew Ryan (10) Minato Arisato Andrew Ryan Psycho Mantis (2) Psycho Mantis (15) Urdnot Wrex Division 4 (1) Cid Highwind (16) Lightning Cid Highwind Cammy Cid Highwind Mr. Game & Watch Cid Highwind Laguna Loire (8) Lyndis (9) Cammy (5) Mr. Game & Watch (12) AFGNCAAP Mr. Game & Watch Locke Cole (4) Locke Cole (13) Dark Link (6) Dan Hibiki (11) Robo Dan Hibiki Laguna Loire Laguna Loire Otacon (3) Laguna Loire (14) Quistis Trepe (7) Zell Dincht (10) Mog Mog Otacon (2) Otacon (15) Torneko Taloon * Even though Pokemon Trainer Red went further in the bracket Yoshimitsu was able to perform better during the round robin. Returners Bracket Division 1 Ken Masters Chun Li Ken Masters Protoman Ken Masters (1) Ken Masters (16) Soma Cruz Ken Masters Tanner Ken Masters Earthworm Jim (8) Tanner (9) Terra Branford (5) King of All Cosmos (12) Carl Johnson King of All Cosmos Earthworm Jim (4) Earthworm Jim (13) Conker (6) Claire Redfield (11) Dr. Wily Claire Redfield Master Hand Master Hand Chun Li (3) Master Hand (14) Ansem (7) Max Payne (10) Dr. Robotnik Dr. Robotnik Chun Li (2) Chun Li (15) Kuja Division 2 Protoman Morrigan Aensland (1) Protoman (16) Q*Bert Protoman Terry Bogard Protoman M. Bison (8) Sly Cooper (9) Terry Bogard (5) Strider Hiryu (12) Aya Brea Strider Hiryu M. Bison (4) M. Bison (13) Giygas (6) Andross (11) Ultros Andross Felix Felix Morrigan Aensland (3) Felix (14) Albedo Piasora (7) Mother Brain (10) Carmen Sandiego Carmen Sandiego Morrigan Aensland (2) Morrigan Aensland (15) Ms. Pac-Man Aftermath Yoshimitsu was only able to reach the vote-in poll where he finished 11th out of 12 characters. Cid Highwind also finished 2nd in his vote-in poll, but was forced to go against Mega Man in the first round. Overall he pulled off a respectable performance. Darth Revan was able to avoid the vote-in poll and was placed in a winnable match against Terra Branford. However with the release of Dissidia Terra was able to pull off the upset, though in the end Revan too looked respectable. Ken was finally given a chance to get his first win in his contest career by having Albert Wesker as his opponent, but in the end it turned into the fight of his life, but he was able to use the California vote to win. In the second round he was able to bow out gracefully against Ganondorf. Charizard by far had the best performance by easily defeating Duke Nukem in the first round which set the tone for the rest of the contest. He was able to defeat Kratos and L-Block and was able to use the release of Pokemon HG/SS to easily go past Bowser and put a very impressive performance against Mario. Trivia * Despite not winning a nomination spot 5 characters from the newcomers bracket made it to the Winter 2010 Contest bracket. * Despite not winning a nomination spot 2 characters from the returners bracket made it to the Winter 2010 Contest bracket. External Links * Nomination Rally Brackets Category:Contests